


Он — мой, и он — не мой

by Drakonyashka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, incessant biblical allusions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Криденс рассказывает сказку.





	Он — мой, и он — не мой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a jewel mine own and not mine own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298343) by [mintpearlvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpearlvoice/pseuds/mintpearlvoice). 



«Ад» Данте был достаточно религиозным текстом, чтобы Модести позволяли читать из него отрывки. Она знала, что внутренний круг Ада, предназначенный для предателей, был ледяным озером, в котором терзался Сатана; и зимой, когда холодный ветер продувал спальню на скрипучем чердаке, Модести представляла, что она — Данте, следующий за Вергилием. Если Криденс не слишком уставал — если на его лице не было ужасной гримасы, — она просила его быть Вергилием. Ему хорошо это удавалось. Он мог имитировать разные голоса, скрипучие и визжащие — грешников, и даже высокий свистящий голос Беатриче. (Если был хороший день, если он ел, если еды хватало им обоим.)

Ранней осенью, когда единственным отличием от зимы был проливной дождь, ледяная спальня была похожа на отведенную добродетельным некрещеным часть Чистилища. Модести могла кидать окаменевшие крошки, чтобы голуби толклись и ворковали на подоконнике, или лежать на продавленном матрасе и рассматривать трещины на стене.

Самым лучшим было то, что Мэри Лу считала крутую винтовую лестницу ниже своего достоинства и чаще визгливо кричала, чем поднималась вверх по ступеням.

— …да, мама. Безусловно. Да, я слушаю. Не волнуйся, я помыл посуду. Я удостоверюсь, что Модести знает. Спасибо, мама, пожалуйста, помолись за нас обоих. Спокойной ночи.

Литания становилась громче по мере того, как Криденс поднимался по лестнице. Из-за покатой крыши он наклонил голову еще ниже, чем обычно.

Модести села, обхватив подушку руками. Ее босые ноги заледенели под единственным одеялом.

— Ну? И что это было?

Он стал загибать пальцы:

— Никакого огня в камине, никаких разговоров после того, как задуты свечи, и я должен отправить тебя спать без еды.

— И это значит?..

Он еле заметно улыбнулся.

— Маленький огонек, очень тихая история и половина моего ужина.

И, словно кролика из шляпы, он достал мягкий кренделек из кармана жилета.

Криденс смотрел, как она жадно ела в тишине. Проглотив последний кусочек, Модести попросила:

— Можешь показать тот фокус, где ты зажигаешь огонь без спичек?

— Я уже говорил тебе, я просто вращал две палочки. Я прочитал это в книге. Ничего необычного, я просто умею добывать огонь.

Он опустился на колени перед камином, раскладывая смятые куски газеты, а потом быстро-быстро принялся вращать палочку. Две вещи произошли одновременно — загорелся огонек и Криденс, задрожав, упал. И когда он пытался подняться с пола, его бледные руки тряслись.

Со сдавленным криком Модести бросилась на помощь, но он отмахнулся.

— Наверное, не стоило пробовать повторить это снова, — сказал он со слабой улыбкой. — В любом случае, если нам повезет, завтра будет теплее.

— В любом случае, если она найдет это, то накажет нас. Нет смысла снова пытаться и все усложнять.

Криденсу хватило сил, чтобы погладить ее по волосам.

— Она накажет меня, Модести. Я скажу ей, что нашел окурок, который кто-то обронил, и он сгорел в камине.

Модести обхватила себя за плечи.

— Она всегда наказывает тебя. Это несправедливо.

— Мальчики менее чувствительны, чем девочки, — поспешно ответил он. — Готовься ко сну, хорошо? Я могу рассказать замечательную историю, если ты будешь достаточно шустрой и не заставишь меня тратить свечи.

Но это и вправду было нечестно, думала она, умываясь твердым мылом и холодной солоноватой водой. Криденс чувствовал все так же, как и она сама, он подмечал то, чего не замечала она, например чаек, кружащих над головой, одуванчики, проглядывающие в трещинах между камнями.

Тени от огня плясали на стенах. Лицо Криденса, лежащего на соседней кровати, было бледным и размытым, как луна.

— Итак? — сказала она сонно и потянулась, чтобы прикоснуться к его щеке, но не стала и снова свернулась калачиком под одеялом. — Расскажешь историю?

— Конечно. — Перед тем как лечь, он безрезультатно попытался взбить подушку, такую же каменную, как и ее собственная. — Пока тебя не было, я встретил кое-кого в переулке.

Его истории всегда начинались похоже. Обычные вещи, которые и вправду могли бы произойти, но ровно до тех пор, пока он не говорил что-то типа «и потом пьяница снял свой плащ, и я увидел огромные, похожие на лебединые крылья, отливающие золотом».

— А что случилось потом?

— Я встретил никчемного молодого парня. Горбатого, простодушного, болезненного и все такое. И он сказал мне… Знаешь, что он мне сказал?

— Не-е-ет.

— Он сказал мне, что лично знаком с повелителями Страны фей и они обещали приходить и присматривать за ним как минимум раз в неделю. — Кивнув, он продолжил очень невнятно: — Это было ужасно познавательно и ценно. Но я был бы плохим братом, если бы не рассказал тебе то, что когда-нибудь может понадобиться.

Модести обхватила себя руками, попискивая от нетерпения.

— Сейчас король Страны фей похож на хорошее пламя. Один огонь, и ни капли дыма. Он пахнет как человек, который каждый день умывается водой, которой еще никто не пользовался. Как теплое старое пальто. Или кедровое дерево. Но он двигается как тот, на кого никогда не кричали, что надо поторопиться. Поэтому женщина, которая с ним путешествует, всегда приходит первой. Женщина, которая помогает ему…

— Королева? — взволнованно спросила Модести. Ей разрешили прочитать псалом, в котором говорилось, что воскресный день стал днем Божьей королевы.

Его голос стал мягче и задумчивей.

— У обычных людей есть жены, и у обычных королей — королевы. Я не… Я не чувствую, что он обычный король. — И он вернулся к роли рассказчика: — Она великий визирь Страны фей и выглядит как музей снаружи.

— Музей? Но это же просто здание.

— Именно. Но в нем полно захватывающих тайн и удивительных чудес. И она может путешествовать на солнечном луче, летать быстрее мысли. Она не стыдится и не презирает людей, даже когда те дают повод, даже тех, которые рыдают до того, как у них появилась хоть какая-то причина для этого. Поэтому она заботится о людях, которым больно и которые попали в беду. О кошках, свалившихся в колодец, о девочках, замерзающих на углах. Об этом и о многом другом. А потом приходит король и проверяет спасенных.

Модести понравилась эта идея. Их спасли. Это было почти так же здорово, как оставаться потерянной. Сбежать куда-нибудь, где матушка никогда не найдет ее, не накричит и не оттаскает за косы.

— Он очень высокий и красивый, как царь Давид или кто-то вроде него?

— Едва ли люди в наши дни так же прекрасны, как в Библии, — поддразнил Криденс, засмеявшись. — Он довольно невысокий и седой.

— Но как он выглядит? Короли должны быть красивыми.

— Иногда пугающе серьезен. Как судья или надгробие. Но у него теплая, мягкая улыбка, которая заставляет людей думать что они сильно ошибались, подозревая, что он жесток.

Теплая и добрая. Это напомнило ей о старых воспоминаниях: ее сестры, собравшиеся вокруг и смеющиеся, их рыжие волосы, блестящие на солнце. Отец, улыбавшийся, когда они скользили по кухонному полу в чулках. Иногда, если крепко зажмуриться, она даже могла вспомнить свое настоящее имя.

— Если великий визирь может путешествовать с помощью света, что же тогда делает лорд-защитник?

— Ничего настолько выдающегося, — беззаботно сказал Криденс. — Самая главная его сила в том, что все, что он скажет, становится правдой. И все знают, что это правда. Взять, например, обычного молодого человека. Простого, замкнутого, возможно, обладающего дюжиной и одним необычным грехом. Король Страны фей может появиться рядом с ним и сказать что-то наподобие… — Он расправил вечно ссутуленные плечи, а голос стал ниже: — «Я искал твою мать, для меня было настоящим ударом, что она так внезапно умерла».

— Или это храбрый молодой человек, переживший больше, чем кто-либо другой, и не произнесший ни одного слова жалобы, и все моментально изменится. Вряд ли в это так просто поверить, но он именно тот человек, которому веришь безоговорочно.

— Криденс, — сказала она, осторожно подбирая слова, — ты говоришь как Моисей, рассказывающий израильтянам о горящем кусте.

Она прислушалась к его дыханию в темноте. И ничего не услышала. Словно в тишине он был наедине с тенями и дымом.

— Криденс, ты… ты думаешь, что можешь найти кого-то, кто поможет нам?

Он говорил так быстро, что путал слоги местами:

— Я не хочу ничего обещать. Все может пойти наперекосяк, он сказал, что ему все еще нужны бумаги и факты для доказательств. Нельзя просто взять и забрать людей из их дома, даже если им почти двадцать и, возможно, они сироты. Не без участия полиции, нагнетающей обстановку, и криков, и у матушки достаточно сторонников…

— Я знаю. — Она вспомнила об их неудавшемся побеге. О сумасшествии во взгляде Мэри Лу, об отвернувшейся Частити, делающей вид, что она не слышит, как Криденс всхлипывает от боли и как беспомощно кричит Модести. Об идеально круглом ожоге на подошве стопы. — Мы должны быть уверены, что она никак не сможет до нас дотянуться.

— Или что она заработает достаточно, чтобы купить новых сирот.

Модести подавила смешок, перешедший в зевоту.

— Ложись спать, Модести. Если завтрашний день не станет днем нашего исхода из Египта, возможно, в конце концов, он будет днем, когда вещи Моисея превратились в змею и вода окрасилась кровью. И если нам придется уходить до того, как вода расступится и откроет проход, я понесу тебя на плечах.

— Ты же не умеешь плавать.

— Нет, но я выше. Это тоже считается.

Возможно, он прошептал что-то себе под нос, проваливаясь в туманное состояние полусна-полуяви. Что-то настолько неразборчивое и плохо слышимое, что Модести с трудом уловила. Заклинание или начало молитвы. Или имя.


End file.
